


too much history / 太多歷史

by Deedooburrforlife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Groundhog Day, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Implied John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Time Loop, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedooburrforlife/pseuds/Deedooburrforlife
Summary: 他夢到戰爭的每一個細節，在硬又易碎的破曉和砲聲中他感覺得到牙根。他的士兵們死了，他們的血飛濺畫似的積在他的雙手和胸口上。Aaron Burr 從他的第二次獨立戰爭中學到了一個事實 - 這不是夢Aaron Burr 改寫了歷史





	too much history / 太多歷史

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [too much history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806792) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 另一個標題: " 我可以在六千字裡讓 Aaron Burr 心碎幾次? "
> 
> 我開始寫這篇文是因為我用六百萬顆中子星的力量愛著 Leslie Odin Jr. 所描繪的 Aaron Burr, 也愛著他和 a -ham的互動。  
> 我已經兩天沒睡的靠著Hamilton混音專輯 活下去了，還有我對於這個結果感到非常、非常抱歉，創作這篇文時實在聽了太多Bastille (巴士底樂團) 的歌。  
> 作為一個隨筆我用了Miranda 等級的歷史細節，加上我找到並丟進去的幾個有趣小知識...基本上，不是Chernow 等級的準確知識。
> 
> *義務性警告: 單方面描寫家庭暴力、自殺，明顯的沮喪症狀，和多重死亡。
> 
> 謬思是sara barielles
> 
> 享受吧！
> 
> -p

+

  
  


Aaron Burr 數到十，念出數字形狀的嘴彷彿嘗的到血腥味。

他們的槍同時擊發，槍縱排發射的聲音不在歷史書裡；Hamilton眼鏡上的那抹反光也是，但Burr知道他永遠忘不了...那光和聲響。

 

[ 我得去找他。] 他說 。嘴中麻木的嚼著字，沒感覺到它們進入喉嚨，總之嘗起來像血似的。

 

他盲然的離開。

 

他喝了杯酒。

  
  


+

  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  


_ + _

  
  


紐約市是吵雜又討厭的，Burr應該恨死它了。

 

他不可能更愛它了。

 

我知道這條街，他心想，禮貌地從接近的馬車前讓開，我走過這條路。

 

威霍肯(Weehawken) 可真是安靜，Burr 想著，這說不定全是他幻想出的下層城市讓腦中不再充滿著棉花般的寂靜與罪惡。

 

他繼續往前走。

 

Angelica Schuyler讓他停了下來， 不是因為那件粉色連衣裙...那件同樣的粉色連衣裙，是 因為她嘴邊減少中的緊實；那仰頭大笑，她那不可能的年輕。

 

[ _ 看看啊-]  _ Burr看到她的嘴唇移動著，他的腳用一種戰後不曾記得的快步往她走去-戰爭還沒發生，他腦中的夢也有著香水味和刺眼的正午陽光。

 

[ Schuyler 小姐。] 他說，強迫他自己慢下來，三顆腦袋同時轉向他的方向。

 

[ Burr 先生，閣下。] Angelica朝著他說，快速的行了個禮，有效率的彎了彎腰。他走過她們，他之前經歷過這個對話了。

 

[提醒我，我們在找什麼?] Eliza詢問她的姐姐，聲音非常純潔、未經改變，還沒被她在傾吐在她丈夫屍體上的啜氣和破碎的禱告破壞。

 

然後他看見了他。

 

  Alexander Hamilton，那個還沒從從肋骨間流出紅黑色的，那個對每件事都充滿精力般渴望，

像是整個曼哈頓都慢到跟不上腳步而在他底下消失的他，那個還沒死的、那個還沒死的、 _ 那個還沒死的。 _

 

Burr無法動彈，只能慢慢地數秒讓他自己一片片的拼回他的鎮靜...從突然張口尖叫出道歉和問出 為什麼 為什麼  **為什麼** 裡。

他咬它們，從一數到十，因為這次咬得深到舌頭而嘗到了血。

 

他轉了方向開始走回他一開始來的的地方，準備讓這個夢結束。

 

[不好意思！] 他聽見了，假裝沒聽到地繼續往前走。

 

[不好意思，請問你是 Aaron Burr 嗎? 閣下? ] 那聲音跟著他，在他的胳臂處卻不在他的周圍。

 

[這要看看是誰在問? ] Burr說，在牙齒後壓下一些話: _因為我是Aaron Burr ，_

_也是紐約參議員和美國的副總統加Hamilton的殺人犯，然後我根本不知道我現在是哪一個所以_ _**具體一點** _ 。

 

[喔，好的，閣下。我是 Alexander Hamilton，在此為您服務，閣下。我一直在找您...]

 

[ 那你得原諒我一下了。] Burr 說，加快的了他的腳步，他聽見Hamilton的步伐在他身後停止。

 

他離開。

 

他喝了杯酒。

  
  
  


+

  
  


下一次Burr看見Hamilton 時，是跟他陷在將軍Washington 的帳篷入口時，背景是蘆葦及破曉的陽光，Burr 想到了Hamilton另一次背光的時候並小心的忍住不要嘔吐。

 

這個夢還沒有結束，這真是個長、冗長的夢，過著的每一天都度日如年。

Burr開始懷疑這是不是某種生動、高品質的既視感， 但他已經累到沒有時間去想了，他覺得他現在已經累了很久了。

 

他的指甲陷進他的掌心，在背後慢慢收緊，一個抽筋似的驚恐出現了。

 

[  Hamilton 。 ] Washington說，Burr 對於他說他名字聲音裡的生疏感到疑惑，

也不是說這名字是全美最重要的就是了。 [ 進來吧，你見過Burr了嗎?  ]

 

[短暫的見過，是的，我們一直見面。]

 

[ 就像我說的，長官。] Burr從Hamilton 那裏轉走，因為那太痛苦的年輕和戰爭感。[我很期待看看您的戰略進行得怎麼樣。]  

 

[ Burr。 ]

 

[長官?]

 

[ 在你出去時把門帶上。 ]

 

Burr 邊避開Hamilton 的眼睛邊走過他，它們會是棕色的，Burr會知道它們確切的形狀和陰影，因為那是他在扣下板機前看到的，

他將永遠無法忘卻，永遠。他想著，縮起他的肩膀以防擦到Hamilton的；

因為這樣他可能會說些什麼，說不定會留住他。但他沒有，Burr 無語地離開。

 

環繞著他，美國正在成形，在火藥和爛泥中奮鬥著；建立在刺刀和徹底的單方面意志上，這就是革命。

 

Burr 閉上他的雙眼。

  
  
  


+

  
  


他夢到戰爭的每一個細節，在硬又易碎的破曉和砲聲中他感覺得到牙根。他的士兵們死了，他們的血飛濺畫似的積在他的雙手和胸口上。

 

Aaron Burr 從他的第二次獨立戰爭中學到了一個事實 - 這不是夢

  
  


+

 

他沒有看到Hamilton第二次了，消息在Burr在康乃狄克河之役當後勤時從Washington小隊那傳了出來，

從人群間散播開來: Alexander Hamilton死了。

 

在一場和Charles Lee的決鬥裡被射中 ，子彈穿過他的肋骨並停在了他的肺裡。

 

Burr站在海岸線上，跪著將他抖動的膝蓋抵在他的牙上直到反胃感攪亂視線使他吐在水裡。

 

他重新站了起來。

 

他喝了杯酒。

 

+

  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  


+

  
  


[ _ -在世界上最好的城市裡！ _ ] Angelica Schuyler的聲音充滿了他頭骨裡的回音室，Burr晃了一下他的腳。

 

他不是在作夢。

 

他幾乎不記得上兩輩子前說過什麼話了，現在-同一個的另一次對話；他知道這條街，

雖然現在像個少了的音樂的節奏。

 

他站在紐約市裡的同個街角直到太陽落下，然後走回家，他再也沒有聽過Alexander Hamilton這個名字。

直到這個名字登上日報訃文的那天，Burr和Theodosia在他的床上度過了一整天；

但他無法看著她，因為記得她死去後那痛苦的味道。他也無法再一次的... 在腦中設計著Hamilton的死法，用子彈、疾病、尖矛和刺刀取代他的那部分；以維持他眼睛的形狀，

永遠盯著Hamilton的看著Burr臉，接著死去、死去、再死去， 當子彈離開Burr的槍膛時那分秒鐘的驚訝和認可永遠停在他的表情裡。

  
他幻想Alexander Hamilton的死亡多到感覺不像是個回憶。

  
  


+

  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  
  


+

  
  


[Burr，你噁心到我了。]

 

[啊，所以你也討論過我。] Burr說著，眼神中斷了一下，希望Angelica Schuyler機靈的注視不會看到他笑容裡的緊繃。

他用舌頭壓下衝上他上顎的逐漸成形的尖叫並從Schuyler們旁走過。

 

看見Hamilton站在面前還是會帶給他生理上的痛苦，一個穩固的常數在一個看似一切都相同的世界；

一個充滿了各種可能性展開但還是留下Alexander Hamilton在威霍肯流血與他的殺人犯Aaron Burr 。   
  


[請問你是 Aaron Burr 嗎，閣下? ] 

 

Bur排整他的牙關用力的咬緊。[這要看看是誰在問? ]

 

[喔，好的，閣下。我是 Alexander Hamilton，在此為您服務，閣下。]

  
  


+

 

在某個地方， Alexander Hamilton在這個原地踱步裡寫了 _ 一天又一天又一天 _

 

+   
  


 

他們最後還是到了同一個地方。

 

Burr照著他的台詞，在同一條路上刻著新的軌跡，在那第一條道路。

 

他們走到了威霍肯。

  
  


Aaron Burr 數到十，念出數字形狀的嘴彷彿嘗的到血腥味。

 

他們的槍同時擊發。

 

Hamilton的手槍指向天空，聽起來像閃電似的；Burr的指向他的右側，子彈卡在樹裡。

 

Alexander Hamilton死在三年後的另一場決鬥，和Angelica Schuyler的老公，他打她。

 

[來當我的副手，跟我一起去。] Hamilton在發生之前和他說了兩次。

 

[Hamilton，放下吧。]Burr說，他累壞了，他一直以來都累壞了。[和Church談判吧，他是個講道理的人，這事不值得你的性命。]

 

[我無法原諒他對他老婆的污辱。]

 

Burr 閉上雙眼。

  
  
  


  
  
+

  
  


_ 倒轉 _

  
  


+

[我讀過 Thomas Paine寫的常識...]  Angelica告訴Burr，眼神像是鋼鐵、燧石和砲擊，為什麼Burr會覺得他有辦法和這個女人求愛呢?

 

[有些男人說我不是熱情就是瘋子。你想要革命?我想要改變！所以來聽聽我的聲明！]

 

[以下的真理是不言而喻的，人人皆生而平等...]Eilza在她身後節錄著，天藍色的連衣裙和威霍肯的破曉濃淡一致。

 

[當我見到Thomas Jefferson，我會強迫他寫個有關女人的續集。]

 

Burr對她笑了笑，想著她過著因為他改變了槍的角度而沒有活過的人生；想著各種Angelica Schuyler回到這點、這瞬間、這些字。

在每個人生她從來沒有造成影響過，這些都只是她的自言自語。

  
  


[那我會幫你說句好話的。] Burr絕對真摯的說。

 

他說了，Jefferson嘲弄了這個主意，但在他背後；Burr可以看到Madison的雙眼染上了一絲熟悉的興趣，他知道什麼將會發生。

  
  


Hamilton在他在紐約的事務所裡因過勞而崩潰時，隔壁的事務所是空的。

 

他發了高燒，他的身體太過虛弱了。

 

他死去。

  
  


+   
  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  


+   
  


 

Hamilton加入Laurens 的前線。

 

子彈射穿他的胃。

 

  
+   
  


 

_ 倒轉。 _

 

  
+   
  


 

Hamilton像Jefferson 提出決鬥

 

子彈射中他的身體中心。

 

 

+

 

_ 倒轉。 _

 

  
+   


 

 

獨 自住在紐約郊區，Hamilton 填裝了手槍並坐在床的邊緣。

 

子彈射進他的後頸。

 

+   
  


 

_ 倒轉 _

 

  
+

 

  
Burr 停止數他走過同一條曼哈頓街區的次數，及聽到Schuyler們的辯論與紐約市的刺耳背景聲。

他不去數這是他第幾次看到Alexander Hamilton，或他死了幾次；或是任何獨立戰爭的戰役，

還是Theodosia 的出生、任何與她母親一起的晚上，更或者每個他說的字都重複且和彼此混合還形成了一長串禱文。

 

Aaron Burr 數的是他開槍的次數。

 

  
+

 

 

  
[我可以請你喝一杯嗎?] Burr問，如果他有在算他會知道他到底問了多少次同樣組合的字引響著同一個對話。

(二十三次)

 

[那會很棒。] Hamilton微微的露齒一笑，一閃而過的真摯溫暖了Burr，如果他有在算的話這會算是得了一分。

(他沒有在算)

 

[既然我們都在聊天了，讓我給你一個建議。]Burr說，Hamilton頭略為傾斜的看著他，

Burr觀察到他的頭髮自由的從綁帶裡跑出和他衣服上的鹹水味；接著想到 _ 你不可能是認真的( _ 三十二次)， 和 _ 如果你沒有立場，Burr，那你為什麼而戰? _ (四十九次)

 

Burr在他的齒後壓下 少說話 接著說了 [ 多笑笑。]

 

Hamilton大聲地笑了，握住酒吧的門把並為他開門。

 

他們喝了杯酒

 

 

Burr看著他飲料的表面隨著Hercules Mulligan 用他那一大品的酒杯脫拍打著桌面而晃動著，

大聲宣布著他不後悔要背叛大英帝國；要不是他都能靠記憶背出這些字了，不然他會退縮的，真是太多歷史了。

他後面的 Marquis de Lafayette 邊笑邊點著頭，但John Laurens正在看著Hamilton，Hamilton也看了回去。

 

Burr太過用力地咬進他的嘴而嘗到了酸和鐵鏽味。

 

[Hamilton...]他拍打了下Alexander的領口後說，感謝醉醺醺吼叫的Mulligan, Lafayette, 和 Laurens點的另一輪酒蓋過了他的話。

他可以感覺到那句 _ 你沒有立場 _ 還在他的胸膛打轉，鑽進他的肋骨；

在他空洞的胸腔裡跳動著，但他逼自己穿過那些字因為他有感覺過 _ 你為什麼而戰?  _ 了。

這是第一次，這句子有了錯誤的結尾，還看到了黃昏的紅光滑過山丘。

 

[另一個建議...]Burr 看了Laurens一眼，[...在你丟掉你的機會時，再想想。]

 

Hamilton對他眨了眨眼，棕色，同樣的棕色，永遠都是那樣的，棕到Burr 可以在他的指間摸到那股顏色，然後轉向Laurens。

 

Burr離開。

 

他留下他的那杯酒。

  
  
  


\+ 

 

這次花了更長的時間，長到Burr覺得他做對了，然後這會是最後一次的從夢境成為惡夢的倒轉；

在那一瞬間他考慮過在信的最後和Theodosia提到他的循環，墨水滴落但沒有形成話語，他從來沒提到過。

 

Alexander Hamilton 和 John Laurens 在他們剩下的餘生中都對大眾表示單身。

 

 Aaron Burr 選了參議員並當選，選了總統接著落選；

讓Laurens 說服Hamilton 別在威霍肯決鬥，在他的任期結束後回到紐約繼續當律師。

  
  


Hamilton三十五年後在睡夢中死去。

  
  
  


+

  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  


+

 

Aaron Burr 做的這些都沒有用，就像是他全部沒有活過的每個日子、每個人生、

每個失敗的歷史都重疊在了這個時刻似的。

 

所以他改做Alexander Hamilton會做的事。

 

[不好意思，請問您是Alexander Hamilton嗎?]

 

Hamilton對他眨了眨眼，像怕所有的財產會消失般的抓緊他肩上的包。

 

[在此為您服務，閣下。請問您是 Aaron Burr嗎? ]

 

[沒錯...] Burr說，手指向最近的酒吧。[介意喝一杯嗎?]

 

Hamilton點了頭，嘴角上揚至笑容該在的地方。[那會很棒。]

 

[既然我們都在聊天了，讓我給你一個建議...] Burr說，特別不看向Hamilton，傳遞給他的焦慮眼神，

在這個他早知道、熱愛、輕視和羨慕多年那完全缺少固執的瞬間。

 

[別丟掉你的機會。] 

  
  
  
  


Samuel Seabury需要學學怎麼管好他的嘴，Burr心想，縮緊他在Hamilton肩上的手並低語。[讓他說。]

Hamilton給他了一個懷疑的眼神，邊轉向Seabury 邊露出一股帶著牙齒的剃刀般冷笑；

然而Burr能想到的只有Alexander 帶著厭惡的表情說著 _ 我寧願分裂也不願意沒意見， _

_ 別假了 _ 和某個在他胸口裡叫著 _ 再等等再等等 _ 的聲音， 但在他能聽從之前他已經開始往前移動了。

 

[ Seabury, 我尊敬你...]Burr說，[但你聽不到那些尖叫聲嗎？革命即將到來，那些*沒有*早就被壓迫太久了...很難聽這個操他的笨蛋繼續講下去，]

他對著Hamilton 嘆氣，當Seabury 咳嗽和Hamilton 露出微笑時某些東西融化並點燃了他的神經。

在他背後某處Mulligan 貼切的耳語道 [ _喔天啊, Burr，毀了這傢伙吧。]_

 

[混亂和血是在我們的歷史裡的，不是遺產裡；我們已經被恐懼控制太久了，你現在還把錯都怪在國會策畫的陰謀上?]

 

[我希望國王能饒你一命...] Seabury吐出這句話，還是不往Burr的方向看去，像是他們的話會碰撞並糾纏在一起，這使Burr笑了出聲。

 

像是George國王可以嚇到他似的， 這個，被困在遇見和殺死 Alexander Hamilton之間的Aaron Burr ，已經沒有  _什麼東西_ 能他媽的嚇到他了。

 

[國王能留著他的仁慈，用不著搞髒他的手。] Burr對了回去。

 

[這是羞恥啊!] Seabury說道，現在臉已經明顯的紅了。[ _羞恥..._ ]

 

[是為了革命。] Burr指正他，感覺這刻該算是歷史中的插頁；原本該是 Hamilton挑戰英國的律法才對，

現在 Burr卻用他的沉著換了風向，法庭、議會的聽證會和Hamilton他自己教會了他。

聽著 Mulligan 、Laurens 、Lafayette 和Hamilton、Hamilton、 _ Hamilton _ 在他身旁齊聲喊著 [ _ 為了革命！ _ ] ，

混著從他們骨頭和苦笑裡傳出來的抖動笑聲，這就是事情發生的地方吧，他心想，在這個瞬間、這個歷史裡。

 

[如果你重複一次我就要尖叫了。] Hamilton邊笑著邊說，就在 Seabury試著他的語言重新織理好的時候。

[說真的，看著我，別只顧著轉調而不回答我；他...] Hamilton指向Burr， [有著好觀點，為什麼一海之隔的小島可以決定茶葉的價錢?]

 

[發言權是你的，Seabury拜託！]  Burr說，笑得又大又失控並讓他自己拉著Hamilton離開。

 

[這真是太讚了 ！] Alexander 說，[你看到他的臉了嗎? 你剛剛超簡潔、超有說服力的。]

 

[你覺得?]

 

[ _ Mon chou _ ，那真是太 _ magnifique _ 了。] Lafayette說。

 

但 Aaron Burr正在看著Hamilton。

 

Hamilton也看了回去。

 

\+ 

 

這次他每步都走得小心翼翼，看著他從來沒說過的話在靜止的水面上留下哪些新的漣漪；

在他小心重寫歷史時記著在這永無止境裡演過的每個角色。他在遇見Hamilton後的一年後重返冬宮遇見了Theodosia，

他用羽毛筆和她保持聯絡；每天用筆尖描繪著她的名字卻沒辦法拉著他自己再追求她一次，再一次。

他不知道她在哪裡，他知道如果他允許她...她將會愛上他，而這些不同處境的想法令他做嘔。

  
但 Alexander Hamilton就算他是同一個他依然是個新的體驗，他的雙眼永遠不變；

即使他所說的會在他眼中創造出新的形狀...新方法同樣組成各種狂野、熱情、與意見，而Burr則拚了命的不要愛上他。

 

Hamilton的第一次帶隊也是他的最後一次帶隊，一個英國刺刀兵刺中了他的腹部，敗血病幾乎可說是立即發生。

Burr看著George Washington站著讀公文，轉開頭並一手撫著臉，他沉默了很長一段時間。

 

[我得去找他。] Burr說，並嘗到了血腥味。

 

[Aaron Burr，閣下。]Hamilton 在Burr逼自己拜訪他的時候說到，他躺著的那個帳篷瀰漫著伴著苦味的煙味、感染的味道和死亡的苦痛正在逼近著，

聞起來像是燒焦的血與砲火。 他差點說服自己雙眼是因為惡臭而感到刺痛。

 

Hamilton在他坐在窄床旁時伸出手放在他的肩膀上時，Burr逼自己別縮走。

 

他的雙眼還是沒變，燧石般的亮光與黑影被疲憊壓出了瘀血，但眼裡的陰影與形狀及模糊狂野的光是還是一樣的。 就像從前一樣，像從前一樣。

 

[我覺得我好像...] Hamilton 虛弱的笑著說；不像是之前在曼哈頓街上Burr永遠模仿不來那個笑聲，

不像是那來自無數歷史已經長進了他的骨頭裡的笑聲。 [...丟掉了我的機會。]

  
  
  


\+ 

  
  


_ 倒轉。 _

  
  


\+ 

  
  


Angelica Schuyler把她自己塞到Burr的胳膊之間，她看起來既美麗、閃亮 又帶著一絲尖銳-像是世界上最危險的玫瑰叢；

但Burr無可自拔的看見她層層的可能性所形成的回聲，全都掛在那條單調的夏日曼哈頓街和崖邊的革命上。

 

她發現他的眼神跟著人群裡的某個人，雙眼在那人搭訕上了某個漂亮的藍衣女子後靜止，

她斜靠在他身上並耳語道。[現在別愛上他了。]

 

Burr閉上他的雙眼。

 

\+ 

  
  


_ 倒轉 _

  
  


\+ 

 

太陽在曼哈頓露出了一絲光芒，也在威霍肯某處露了臉。

 

Aaron Burr 走下街道，步伐後面跟著幾百萬次的第一步，並在經過Schuyler姊妹時朝他們點了點頭。

 

[ Schuyler小姐。] 他說，這次她們全都看著他，他回了一個微笑。

他還記得那次，幾年和幾輩子前，他都承諾會幫Angelica Schuyler 向Thomas Jefferson美言幾句；

這次他也做了同樣的承諾，有些痕跡是值得留下的。

 

[不好意思，請問您是 Alexander Hamilton嗎?]

 

[是的，請問您是Aaron Burr嗎?閣下? ]

 

Burr微微的一笑，[ 這要看看是誰在問? ]他說 ，

把 " _ 我是你的朋友、你的殺人犯、你的戰友、你的合作律師、 _ _ 你的敵人、你的盟友、你最大的仰慕者、你的對手和你的助手，所以具體一點  _ " 壓在舌下。

 

Hamilton眨了眨眼。[ 喔...Alexander Hamilton在此為您服務，閣下。]

 

Burr彎了彎腰，讓出條路給他並向街區的方向打了手勢。[跟我一起走吧，我想介紹下你。]

 

[ 介紹給誰? ] Hamilton問到，但卻毫不留意的跟著Burr往前走，然而他記得這些...這條街、這些步伐，但沒有這些話，這個歷史。

 

[ 我的朋友們，既然我們都在聊天了讓我給你些建議...] 這些就是他知道的話了，

那些他沒有數過卻在他牙邊壓出了形狀，像是倒刺似的，輕聲說這要有點自信卻從未改變那些的話。

 

[ 多說說，我想知道你為什麼而戰。]

 

然後Hamilton笑了。

 

 

[所以你怎麼做到的，Burr，你怎麼那麼快就畢業? ]

 

[那是我父母過世前的遺願。 ]

 

[ 你是個孤兒，當然了! 我也是個孤兒!  神啊，

我 希望那裡有個可以讓我們證明自己、提高價值的戰爭 ! ]

 

[ 那你得表達你的立場，革命即將到來，只剩那幾個選擇了...問題是，如果我們沒有立場，我們該為了什麼而戰? ]

  
  


[ Burr，閣下，看看我們有什麼... 讓我們開始策畫個比五十步笑百步還要好的計畫 ! ] 

 

[多麼神奇的可能性讓我們聚在一起?]  Burr補了句話，某種不受限制，像是離港船隻般的感覺從他的胸口裡傳了出來，

Hamilton皮膚下的活力讓他的回答熱得發亮。

 

[ 一大群的廢奴主義者 ...給我個軍職，帶我去看看彈藥庫在哪 ! ]

 

Burr 的眼神固定在桌子對面的 John Laurens身上，他們倆都知道的；

兩個在各種層面上都繞著Hamilton轉的男人，他們各自的從他身旁遠去，但永遠、最後，都會走回到這個男人旁。

 

[噢...我太大聲了嗎? 我太過興奮時常常口不則言；我從來沒有過一群朋友，但我保證會讓你們驕傲的 ! ]

 

當他說出這句話時，Burr 不知道到底是他或是Laurens更或者他們一起在混亂中說的；

但他知道在說出那些話後的感覺帶著種不講裡且灼熱的驕傲，為了一個有著大眼睛、皮下藏著兇猛的堅韌、且多麼聰敏、

多麼大聲甚至願意為了Aaron Burr將他的槍指向天空的的小島男孩而驕傲。

 

[ 把這傢伙帶出去見大家吧。 ]

 

這一次，當Burr看到Hamilton張開嘴時，他的手指縮成了個拳頭，他的腦袋則發自內心的尖叫著 _再等等_ ；

他將手放在自己的肩上慢步向前，知道他將說出口的話會讓他像是破曉時發射的手槍，所以他改說... [ 一起來嗎? ] 

 

[ 他會讓你們在尖叫中解散 !  革命正要到來，那些什麼都沒有的將會贏了這場... ] 

 

[ 真的很難繼續聽這個笨蛋講下去。] Burr說，Hamilton跟著笑了。

 

[ 混亂和血是在我們的歷史裡的，不是遺產裡；我們已經被恐懼控制太久了，歷史正在重複著，國會不是你那個幕後黑手。]

 

[ 我的狗口才都比你好。]

 

[ 叫國王留著他的仁慈...用不著將他的手搞髒。 ]

 

[ 這是羞恥啊 ! ]  Seabury  喊道。

 

[ 是為了革命 ! ] 他們一起大聲的說，這是不為人之的歷史插頁；是事情發生的地方，

Burr也等待過了...為了這一刻... 現在他終於逮住這個機會了。 

 

[  _ 為了革命 ! _ ]  Lafayette、 Laurens、和  Mulligan 在他們身後合音著。

  
  
  


 

[ Burr ! ]

Hamilton 的聲音還是如此的好認，即使在經過了好幾次的人生後，在他的記憶裡還像是雷聲似的。

Burr轉身與他打聲招呼，努力的別只佩服他選的套裝...這次是別套，某件從沒發生過的事。

 

[ Hamilton ， 真沒有想到會遇見你。]

 

[ 喔，是的閣下。我可你請你喝一杯嗎? 我想我欠了你幾杯 。]

 

Burr微笑著，停頓了一下。

 

[ 當然可以...但我勉強算是個好的同伴。而且你不是該在什麼別的地方嗎? ]  他的雙眼在Hamilton的肩後閃過一絲藍色連衣裙的身影，

Angelica Schuyler呢喃著  _ 別愛上他了 _ ；現在都只是在他記憶裡那個沒發生過的歷史， 但那聽起來像是有著另一個名字的 _ 再等等  _ ，

Burr咬著嘴唇的力量已經大到快要流出血來。

 

Hamilton 朝他歪了歪頭。

 

[ 為什麼我會在其他地方? ]

  
  
  


[ Hamilton，進來吧，你見過Burr了嗎? ]

 

Hamilton的眼睛馬上對到了Burr的，他看起來...很開心能看到他。那個同樣的表情中帶著驚喜與認可，

是他好久之前在威霍肯也帶著過的，現在倒看來有些不適合。 Burr吞下那眼神所給他的暈卷感。

 

[是的，長官。]

 

Burr像Hamilton點了點頭，重新專注在Washington身上。

 

[ 就像我剛剛說過的，我很期待看看您的戰略進行的怎樣。]

 

[ Burr。]

 

[ 長官 ? ]

 

[在你出去的時候把門帶上。]

 

Burr 彎了彎腰，準備經過Hamilton後離開帳篷。

 

[ 恕我直言，長官。] Hamilton突然說道，這是他從沒說過的話，讓Burr的動作在驚訝中暫停了下來。

[ Burr的見識可是無價的，請問您是否能讓他繼續說下去呢? ] 

 

Washington像 Hamilton眨了眨眼，像是他從來沒見過他似的。 

[ Burr 先生。]  

 

[ Washington 將軍，長官。] 

 

[ 你提到了建議? ]

 

Hamilton在Burr重新進入帳篷時對著帶著微笑的Burr笑了。當Burr在Washington的地圖上標出消耗戰的點時他們肩並肩的站在一起；

Hamilton指出軍隊的部署並在Burr的動作旁加上些週期，Washington 疊起他的手指，看著他們的眼中閃著奇特的光。

 

[ 我們的可能性真是恐佈 。] 他小聲的向他們說。

 

[ 長官，這些都是跟著被革命的地區來的。 ] Burr回答。

 

Washington 看著他良久後點了點頭，在他對面的Hamilton笑了，非常短暫的。

  
  


但這樣就足夠了。

  
  
  


 

他們在戰後回到紐約，就跟他們之前做的一樣，現在在Hamilton隔壁感覺蠻正確的，並在他們發現之前就開始肩併肩的一起工作了。 

 

他讓Hamilton 提出寫聯邦論點子，偶爾去辦公室看看以防他在晚上鎖門前過勞死...因為Hamilton 永遠都是最後離開他辦公室的那個。

 

如果沒有重新活過那麼多次這個人生，他大概會在這次感覺到一些安慰；

從這和世俗間的友情，從辦理那些因為多年的練習而知道名字和細節的完美結案裡 ，多少會帶給他一些安慰。

但Aaron Burr 已經活過太多當Alexander Hamilton 殺人犯的人生了。

 

所以在某個晚上Burr走進Hamilton 位於對面的辦公室，並讓自己穿過那常常沒鎖的門；在Hamilton 為了在他最新的論文上多畫幾個字而故意忽略人時重新點亮熄滅的蠟燭。

 

[話說這是第幾篇了？]Burr問道。 

 

[難說，第三十篇？]

 

Burr搖了搖頭，他還記得明細的分歧點名單和對 委託工作、合作或簡潔點 什麼都不說 。

 

他在Hamilton 身旁坐下並撿起一些分散的書頁，在等他出聲時大略的讀一讀...第十四篇。

 

二十分鐘後，他出聲了。

 

[抱歉，抱歉。你需要什麼？］Hamilton 問道，聽起來像是Burr剛到他門前一樣。記得他直接說了，

在那個人生是沒有等待的。在那當上Hamilton 殺人犯的人生之前，他會先當上他的朋友。

 

現在，他小心的放下他手中的紙張，在拿下Hamilton 的閱讀用眼鏡前對它們皺了眉。（這光線的亮度錯了，已經不像之前那樣亮了。）

 

他研究了一下眼鏡，就像他在破曉時所記得的一樣，但它們還不夠藏著Hamilton 的雙眼。

 

現在，這雙眼睛正好奇的看著他。 

 

Burr把眼鏡放下，某個他身體裡的聲音吼著 _ 再等等 _ 但還不夠大聲，還是轉向Hamilton 並吻了他。

 

Hamilton 發出了一個新的聲音，而這新的聲音讓他害怕了，直到想起明天可能都會再重來一遍 。所以他就只管抓著Hamilton 的衣領，並親到可以感覺逐漸漏出的微笑與嘴唇上的輕咬。 

 

［Aaron 。］他說，在Burr在他嘴角壓上一個吻時，他閉了幾秒眼，來記得他的名字從只叫他Burr的人所發出來的聲響。

這新的感覺讓他因胃裡如線圈般落下的暖意而面漏難色。

 

Hamilton...Alexander, 又親了他一次，將拇指放在他的嘴角上，把他固定住。

 

[Aaron 。］他在他嘴邊又說了一遍。

 

［Alexander 。］Burr回應道，獲得了上嘴唇的一陣輕咬。

 

［Alexander 。］他說，當他在在威霍肯時也應該說的。他還記得有一次他有，就那一次，

他還回應了Hamilton 所說的： _ 哪裡有什麼你不會做的？你知道嗎？我是和你學的。之前 _ 那些都錯了，錯誤的內容，放在了錯誤的時間。 

這就是為什麼他現在說了，在這個歷史裡，選擇邊親著Alexander Hamilton 邊說； 好像那裡永遠不會有指向天空的手槍、

兩人間的分裂或是當Burr停止當他朋友後成為殺人犯的那刻清晰血味， 好像他們之間還沒經歷過太多歷史似的。

  
  


[Alexander 。]

  
  
  


Burr在早上帶著需要Hamilton 簽閱的文件拜訪，順便從桌子對面親他；晚上則是鎖門後一起走回家(他們也在十一月中的空氣裡一起寫完了 聯邦論)，

接著Hamilton 會在走回街上前在Burr家門口給他一個晚安吻，隔天早上再全重複一次這個循環。

Burr已經在這個循環裡學會了不要害怕，他已經被小心的教會了不要害怕。說不定某些晚上他會邀請Hamilton 進門，雖然他還沒邀請過，但這條路也是第一次走；

Burr 在終於開始不怕這一切都會重來了，但他說不定會怕他不在這世裡。他現在還不怕，但他說不定會、說不定會。

 

 

他們在咖啡店裡聊和其他客人聊聊政治，當Lafayette 決定回法國時和他在酒吧裡喝到像是第一次喝酒似的。

他們因為Hamilton 的無可救藥和Burr 的固執不情願的嚴厲爭執，衝突雖然壯觀般的多，但他們一合作起來可是勢不可擋的。

Burr 叫Hamilton 閉嘴，Hamilton則抱怨Burr都一聲不發；當Hamilton 描繪他的聯盟烏托邦時，Burr用他們在法庭裡學會的檢查政府系統裡的疏忽。

他們從來都沒有走到威霍肯過。

  
  


他們沒有走到威霍肯過。

  
  
  


他們在Hamilton 做上了美國第一任財政部長時互相交流意見，一起為了Washington 執政搬離紐約，並在Adam的任期搬回去。

他們一起吃晚餐也分享著同一張床，對彼此讀著他們新國家的 新聞。 每天早上Burr都會因還沒回到同一條曼哈頓街頭感到不那麼吃驚了，

每天早上他都讓自己希望這 不可能 再維持再久一些。

 

 

他們看著Adam的任期時好時壞和Thomas Jefferson 無聲的滑進那剛剛好的位置。

 

[這是在犯罪，他完全不適合領導啊  !] Hamilton嘶叫著說，Burr從書後看著他踱步著。

 

[他的資格不比Adam少，如果他選擇競選的話沒人擋的了他。]

 

Hamilton吐了口氣後無精打采的坐進Burr一旁的位子，Burr本能的調整了書的角度讓Hamilton可以從他肩後看。

 

[我受不了他。]  

 

[那就反對他。]

 

Hamilton 皺了皺眉。

 

[問題是他可不是一時心血來潮，Adam政權很脆弱的，他知道會贏。]

 

Burr嘆著氣闔上他的書，閉上眼的時間說是眨眼算有點太長了。

 

[Alexander， Thomas 是個很有說服力的講者，但沒有任何活人能在辯論上贏過你。]

 

Burr轉向正面的看著他，看著Hamilton直到他的雙眼閃過一絲亮光。

 

[你是在建議我參選嗎?你知道我會創造出多大的混亂嗎?] 

 

Burr笑了，Hamilton在他的額頭上押上一個吻。他的眼中閃著像是孩子似興奮好奇的光芒。

 

[你在建議我競選美國總統。] 他笑著說，Burr可以聽到Angelica Schuyler在他耳裡說著 _ 別愛上他了 _  ；

但他在很久以前就學到，他從來沒有走到過一個至少沒半愛上Alexander Hamilton的歷史。

 

[我在建議你當上美國總統。] Burr更正他，接著親了他微笑的嘴。

  
  
  
  


[Alexander，親愛的神啊。]

 

Burr解開Hamilton打理出的混亂領巾，慢慢的、耐心的重新打好結，感覺Hamilton 已經快要從皮膚下發出嗡鳴聲了。

 

Burr慢慢地呼出一口氣，在Hamilton胸前放上一隻手。

 

[Aaron。] Hamilton說，Burr還是會在這聲音中閉上眼。

 

[我知道，] 他小聲地說。[但你想想Thomas現在的嘴臉。] 

 

Hamilton笑了，用額頭撞了撞他的下巴。 [ 如果我做不到呢? ]

 

Burr直了直他夾克肩上的線條。 [那我會接下你的工作，你可以回維吉尼亞的鄉間退休，和Washington一起繁殖獵狐犬。 ] 

 

[很安慰人嘛。] Hamilton說，挺直身體後轉向房間另一側的階梯，群眾的聲音早已像是教堂中的低語討論著。

 

Burr填滿他肩膀間的空隙，靈活的打好自己的領巾；他在Hamilton的肩放上一隻手，

感覺幾乎像是之前對上Seabury那次一樣，但Burr已經不在把歷史們拿來互相比較了。

這個值得被當作第一次和最後一次來活，這是最後的歷史。

 

Hamilton看向他並點了點頭，Burr也對著他點了頭。他們踏上階梯，在彼此身旁，兩人一起的。

 

歡呼聲幾乎馬上出現。

 

 

 

\+ 

 


End file.
